Bake with me?
by everybodybreaksaglass
Summary: One-shot. Aria and Ezra decide to bake cookies together. Really cheesy smut.


Aria and Ezra were spooning on Ezra's couch, watching an old James Bond movie on his tiny TV. Ezra was running his hands over the curve of Aria's waist, and planting occasional kisses in the crook of her neck. A small rumble erupted from Aria's stomach.

"Are you hungry baby?" Ezra asked, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at her.

"Mhmm," Aria moaned lazily.

"Let's go make something," Ezra said, "What do you want?"

"Chocolate chip cookies." Aria murmured.

Ezra had to stifle a laugh. Aria always had the strangest cravings. He didn't mind though, she kept things interesting and required Ezra to always have a fully stock kitchen. Mentally, Ezra ran through a checklist in his head. He had everything they needed.

"C'mon." Ezra began to sit up, pulling Aria with him, "Let's go."

Ezra gently pulled Aria into his tiny but fully equipped kitchen. Aria walked straight towards the cabinet where she well knew that Ezra kept chocolate chips. She pulled open the bag and laughed as she popped a few in her mouth.

"Mmm," She giggled, "You know, maybe I'll just eat these."

"I don't think so," Ezra shook his head, "Now you have me wanting chocolate chip cookies."

Ezra started tossing some ingredients into a bowl, and Aria watched him move contently.

"I want to stir!" Aria fake pouted when Ezra pulled a wooden spoon out of a drawer.

Ezra handed the spoon to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as she stirred. He took the spoon from Aria and tasted a bit of the mixed dough.

"Is it good?" Aria turned around to face him, and they were touching at the waist.

He dipped his finger into the dough and brought it up to her mouth,

"You try," He whispered, his voice sultry.

Aria sucked on Ezra's finger, letting out an over enthusiastic moan of approval, just to excite Ezra.

"I think we did nicely," Aria looked up at Ezra through long eyelashes.

"I did nicely. You did a nice job stirring." Ezra teased.

"Whatever," Aria rolled her eyes, blushing at Ezra's teasing.

Aria grabbed Ezra's neck, and gently pulled him down into a kiss. He responded with a sharp intake of breath through his nose. Softly, Ezra ran his tongue along the inside of Aria's lips. She parted them slightly, allowing Ezra to trace the roof of her mouth. Aria shuddered with pleasure at the feel of Ezra's tongue over her warm mouth. Their tongues toyed with each other, and Ezra let out a low groan. Suddenly, it wasn't food that Aria was hungry for anymore.

"Ezra," Aria broke contact with him to whisper, "I want you. Now."

"How could I ignore such a request?" Ezra murmured.

He slowly pulled her shirt off, leaving her creamy skin exposed for him to see. He leaned down to kiss each of her soft breasts before reaching his arms around her back to undo her bra. After tilting his face towards hers to kiss him, Aria began to fumble with the buttons on Ezra's shirt. Ezra traced soft circles around her nipples as she gently tugged the bothersome fabric away and through it onto the floor.

Aria sucked on Ezra's bottom lip, and could feel him harden in his jeans. She reached down and pulled off his belt, and undid his pants. Ezra hooked his fingers in Aria's jeans and pushed them down to the floor. She promptly stepped out of them and leaned closer to him. The only layer between them was Ezra's boxers. Ezra picked Aria up so she was sitting on the counter, and moved his hand down her chest to her warm slit.

A small gasp escaped Aria's mouth at the feel of Ezra's fingers against her sweet spot. He slid one finger, then two inside of her and moved back in forth, his other hand pressed up against the small of her back to hold her in place. He moved his thumb in circles around her clit, and Aria let out a small cry at the motion.

"Ezra!" She breathed heavily.

Ezra could tell she was wet enough for him now, and dropped his boxers down to his ankles. He lined himself up with her entrance, and they both gasped as his member entered her. Gently, Ezra began to pump inside of her.

"God, you're so tight." He grunted, beginning to pick up his speed.

"Harder, Ezra," Aria gasped, "I want to feel every inch of you slammed up against my walls."

Ezra slammed inside of Aria, the back of her calves making contact with the counter with each thrust. He leaned down and kissed the sensitive spot on her neck. Then he began to suck on it, and bit her skin softly, causing Aria to scream with pleasure.

"Oh my god, Ezra," She yelled.

Sweat beads were beginning to form on their foreheads. Ezra knew he was close, but he held out so that Aria could climax also. Her breathing became heavier, and Ezra slid his fingers back down to stroke her again, hoping to bring her to the edge. Another scream of approval escaped from her lips. Ezra loved when Aria was vocal. She was normally so quiet. She drew a sharp breath, and held it for a moment. One final moan escaped her lips before she and Ezra released.

Ezra collapsed into Aria, who laid back onto the counter. They both remained like that for a long time, breathing heavy until their sweaty bodies cooled down.

"Oh my god," Ezra finally managed to say.

Aria ran her hands through Ezra's hair, "That was amazing." She agreed.

"I think," Ezra gasped, "I need those cookies now."

Aria laughed , and Ezra smiled as he felt her chest rise and fall, and her heartbeat fluttered against his cheek. He grabbed her hands and gently pulled her into a sitting position.

"You're everything I've ever wanted." Ezra murmured, looking at her with wide eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too Ezra." Aria replied, kissing Ezra softly.

**A/N: So if you've read any of my other one shots you know that I end every single one of them this way so I'm sorry about that but I don't know how to end them like what do people do after having sex? Idk. Thanks for reading, please leave a review! Check out some of my other stuff too if you like Ezria. Xoxo, -K.**


End file.
